


Strapped

by Superfast_Jellybitch



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Grey-Asexual Alastor, Hate Sex, Illustrated Fic, Mild Blood, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfast_Jellybitch/pseuds/Superfast_Jellybitch
Summary: Sex on the whole was not something Alastor was interested in. All that sweating and grunting just for a little release seemed...grossly unnecessary. That being established, there was one particular act that seemed to routinely catch his interest.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Strapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear reader! Welcome to a fic that in my drafts is just simply titled "Alastor gets pegged". Each chapter is a standalone story in which (big surprise) Alastor gets railed into next Tuesday, and will contain a mini synopsis in the notes section beforehand. I will also talk in the end notes, but those are mostly gonna be my ramblings. So sit back, stay a while, and enjoy the show.   
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> Angel Dust and Alastor have always had a playfully terse, yet clean-cut relationship. That is, until a bored Radio Demon decides to change the steps to their old song and dance.

Alastor rolled his eyes, shoving Angel Dust off of his arm for the third time in the last hour. The spider demon had been especially clingy tonight, and Alastor simply could not fathom a reason for why, but it was growing old. It wasn't that he minded _Angel Dust_ , exactly, but Alastor _did_ mind being pawed at, and Angel had a bad habit of doing just that. Of course, that doesn't even begin to cover the litany of innuendos and not-so-subtle propositions the sultry gent threw his way. To say he found it irritating would be an understatement. Within a few minutes of prying the spider's many arms from his person, they'd already found their way back, two slinking around his shoulders while another curled around his waist, a chin resting entirely too comfortably between his antlers. Alastor sighed, but didn't make any moves to untangle himself again. Why bother?

"Do you need something?" He groaned, squirming to make his discomfort known.

"Maaaybe~" Angel crooned. "Depends on what you're offering."

"Well..." Alastor purred, leaning back into the embrace. "If you release me, I might let you _live_."

"Kill the mood, why don't ya?" Angel grumbled, but relented, letting him go reluctantly. "You're no fun."

Alastor's smile turned to a smirk. This was their routine, and there was a bit of charm in the familiarity of it. He liked this dance they did, even if it did tend to dip him into the realm of discomfort more than he would like. Maybe even _because_ of that fact. Still, Alastor much preferred it played from a safer distance. He chuckled behind his hand, the noise mixing with the cacophony of a radio tuning.

"I'm plenty fun, darling. I'm just not quite so...low brow."

"Exactly." Angel smiled. "No fun."

He cocked his head to the side, smirk still firmly in place, giving Angel a look that could almost be called seductive, had that been its actual purpose. Alastor didn't usually play along- that wasn't a part of the game, after all- but curiosity always got the better of him in the end, and he was practically itching to see how the spider would react to the rules changing. Alastor allowed himself to relax, propping his chin up on his microphone and looking at Angel through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Oh? And what would you consider 'fun', Angel Dust. I'm ever so _eager_ to learn." He emphasized his words carefully, choosing a particularly breathy tone of voice he'd known to have quite an effect on others.

Angel Dust fixed him with a wide eyed, open mouthed stare, and Alastor was fairly certain that beneath all that fluff, he was blushing. Perfect. Exhilarating. Positively _entertaining_. He didn't think he'd ever seen the demon so flustered, and it was definitely the kind of variety he'd been hoping for. Alastor couldn't help the teasing upward flick at the corner of his previously-sultry grin.

"Are you fuckin' with me?" Angel Dust asked breathlessly.

Alastor had a choice here. He could come clean and let them return to the same old song and dance they'd been doing since the beginning- an option he didn't necessarily mind, but would ultimately only continue to grow old. Or, He could keep playing along. See where it goes. If it became too much, he could always back out. He was _the_ Radio Demon, after all. He could take care of himself.

"No." He said innocently, before adding in a much darker tone; "At least, not yet."

"Oh yeah?" Angel asked, tone dropping to seductive once again. "You want to go there, baby? Cause I got ideas, that's for sure."

Oh, that was familiar. Pity, he was enjoying the refreshing change of pace. The new turn in titillating banter had him eager to produce more interesting reactions from Angel Dust, but it was hard when the demon in question was a seasoned professional. Alastor had always enjoyed a good challenge, though. It was clear that if he wanted to make the spider squirm, he'd have to up the ante. Alastor took a step forward, inserting himself firmly into Angel Dust's personal space.

"I'm on the edge of my seat, darling."

"Are ya now?"

A pair of gloved hands settled on his hips while another wrapped around his shoulders, just resting there, not daring to pull him in. Alastor enjoyed that tiny display of a respect for his boundaries. It made him just a tad less uncomfortable. The unspoken promise that boundaries would not be crossed without permission, no matter how this progressed. That was a rarity in Hell. Something to be treasured, for certain. He took another step, getting close enough that he has to tilt his head to hold eye contact, and rested his hands on his lapels. The face he looked up into had gone from provocative to hesitant. Good. There was that disarmed and flustered reaction he'd wanted. Good gracious it made him feel powerful to have the ability to make a _pornstar_ blush.

"Hey uh, you feelin' alright?" Angel asked quietly, as though he were concerned about being overheard. "Cause this really isn't like you."

"I'm feeling.....adventurous." Alastor stated.

"Yeah I can tell." Angel Dust rolled his eyes. "Look just. Let's make this straightforward, okay? What's your angle here?"

Alastor cocked his head, emitting a low hum of thought. He hadn't really considered any end goal here. As far as he'd been concerned, this was just a progression of their usual banter. Of course now that the question had been raised, his mind raced with possibility. He could just end it here. Call it a night. Alastor had already gotten everything he'd originally wanted out of this, so why bother letting it continue? Well, plainly put, because the hands on his hips felt nice when he'd expected them there. That line of thinking led him to thoughts he rarely entertained. Feelings that sparked so infrequently he considered them flukes. Unbidden, he felt his face heat up.

"I....Well now that you mention it, I'm not sure. May I run a little experiment on you?"

"Ugh...I'm gonna regret saying this, but yeah sure." Angel sighed in defeat.

Alastor stood on the tips of his hooves, leaned in, and kissed him quite hungrily. Angel tensed beneath him only for a moment before kissing back just as desperately, nicking his lip on Alastor's sharp teeth in his eagerness. As Alastor pulled away, he licked the blood from his lips, grin growing ever hungrier. Yes, that was exactly what he'd needed to confirm his suspicions.

"Angel..." He said darkly. "I believe I have a proposition for you."

Angel Dust seemed to still be caught in the haze of the kiss, but at his words, he snapped back. He looked down into Alastor's eyes with something between shock and hope, mouth slack, blood still trickling from the wound on his lip. Almost absentmindedly, he wiped it away with the back of his hand, staining the hot pink glove.

"Are you sure about that, Al?"

"I most certainly am now." He declared, taking a step back. "Would you like to join me in my boudoir this evening?"

"I..." Angel gaped "I thought you didn't go for that sort of thing?"

"I don't." Alastor affirmed. "So this is really a once in a lifetime sort of opportunity. Are you going to take it?"

"Oh hell yes." He responded immediately.

"Excellent." Alastor's grin widened. "Follow me, then."

Alastor led him back to his bedroom without further preamble, behaving as though this were an everyday sort of thing. Run of the mill. Routine. And as far as he was concerned, it was. There were no nervous butterflies, or lusty obsession, just simple, clean cut arousal and a simple, clean cut solution. He'd frequently wondered if such things even existed, or if it was all something those who had more inclination to bedroom matters made up to sell erotica. Still, he could see the draw in sexual release, and was terribly efficient at achieving it on his own. Quick and easy, none of the mess of partners, just his favorite toy and a little lube- exactly as he would've done had Angel turned him down. But there was a time and place for partnerships, and things seemed to line up perfectly just this once (pun only slightly intended). Safely cloistered in his room, Alastor immediately fished around in his dresser drawer for the essentials. No sense in wasting time, really. He turned around, harness and lubricant clutched in his hands, his preferred device already secured into the ring. It was a sleek thing, red silicone, the angle of its tilt making its purpose positively undeniable. Angel Dust's eyes widened for a moment, before he broke into an eager smile.

"Oh _Alastor~_ " Angel Dust purred, taking the harness from him. "I never would've _pegged_ you as the type."

"There are many things about me that you do not know and could never begin to comprehend." Alastor said, shrugging off his jacket and working his bowtie loose with deft fingers. "Now strip."

Angel Dust obeyed without comment, peeling his gloves off, working the buttons of his suit jacket loose, moving strategically slowly. His eyes smouldered, his movements were hypnotic, and it was all absolutely lost on his audience. When the jacket finally hit the floor and he started to ease the straps of his bra down his shoulders, Alastor rolled his eyes.

"Please, Angel Dust. There is no camera here, you can just undress." He snapped, finishing the buttons on his shirt.

"Yeesh, alright." Angel grumbled, slipping the garment off without any embellishment. "I was just tryna set the mood. I thought you _liked_ theatrics."

"There is a time and a place for theatrics, and this is not it." Alastor commented, taking the time to fold his shirt and set it aside before working at his pants button. "I brought you here to do a job I could've easily managed myself, _don't_ make me regret it."

Angel slipped out of his shorts, strutted to the bed, and plopped himself upon it. He uncapped the bottle of lubricant, making eye contact so hot it could burn.

"I get the picture. Now get your tight ass over here." He commanded, voice husky with desire.

Alastor considered making yet another comment on the frivolity of his showmanship, but decided against it. That would take too much time, and besides, by this point, Angel had probably had the performative aspects of sex so well ingrained that it would be nigh on impossible to avoid them completely. Instead, he shimmied out of his pants and sat himself between Angel's spread thighs. As soon as he did, a pair of hands clutched at his hips, gently pulling him into Angel's lap. He shivered at the contact, momentarily lost to the sensation of his neck being kissed, letting out a sigh that grew to a moan and tapered off into radio static. The hands on his hips traveled lower, gripping him by the thighs and abruptly spreading his legs. A third worked its way underneath him, lube-slicked fingers circling his entrance teasingly. Alastor moaned unashamedly, letting his head fall back onto Angel Dust's shoulder.

"Is this all right?" Angel rasped into his ear.

"Yes, quite." Alastor assured, slipping his hand into Angel's free one.

Consent given, Angel gently pushed in, feeling Alastor clench around him briefly before relaxing, taking the intrusion like a seasoned professional- a thought that had Angel Dust whimpering against his shoulder. Alastor chuckled quietly under his breath at this, rolling his hips in encouragement. Angel took the hint, moving faster, deeper, searching out that spot he was sure would make the Radio Demon squirm in his grasp. Well, squirm more, that is. When his finger finally brushed against it, Alastor let out a moan that gradually turned to a growl. Yes, _just_ like that. Emboldened by the reaction drawn from him, Angel added a second finger, savoring the slight hiss Alastor let out. Without warning, he pressed in right where he knew Alastor wanted him, moving his fingers in slow, deliberate circles. That was enough to crack the facade of cool composure the demon had kept up with apparent ease, his hand flying to his mouth in an attempt to stifle an embarrassingly loud cry, hips stuttering and legs jerking in Angel's firm grip.

"You like that, huh Al?" Angel mused aloud lustily, redoubling his efforts. "Did I ever tell ya how fucking gorgeous you are?"

"I- MH! I can't recall." Alastor laughed between moans. "I- Oh _yes~_ \- I'd like to get to the main event now, if you- OH!- you'd be so obliging?"

"Of course, doll."

Angel released his grip on his thighs, letting him drop gently onto the mattress, withdrawing his fingers and standing from the bed. Alastor stretched out on his stomach, lifting his rear into the air and flicking his tail up- a beautiful tableau, really. An invitation. Angel's hands found purchase on his hips again, dragging him bodily to the edge of the bed and Alastor found himself quite surprised by the strength those thin arms seemed to possess. He lined them up, the head of the toy prodding his entrance gently, and Alastor's perpetual grin widened in anticipation. Gradually, Angel Dust moved forward, giving him just enough time to adjust to the size of it without taking entirely too long. Once he was finally fully seated, Alastor let out a small huff of satisfaction, tail flicking involuntarily. Experimentally, Angel pulled back a little and slammed back in, earning a pleasured yelp from the demon beneath him.

"Oh yeah, now we're in business." He declared huskily, tightening his hold on Alastor's hips.

Angel picked up his pace, fucking into him desperately. Alastor's hands twisted into the sheets, biting his bottom lip hard enough to bleed, thankful that his sheets were so deep a crimson the stains wouldn't matter. He rocked back onto the strap, meeting the spider thrust for eager thrust. Blood and drool mixed in a wet pool beneath him as he was drilled further into the mattress. No longer able to hold back his sounds of pleasure as Angel Dust angled his thrusts just right and wrapped a talented hand around his fully unsheathed cock, Alastor buried his face in the mattress, gasps turning to groans turning to cries so loud it sounded as though he would blow an invisible speaker. Abruptly, the hand around his cock released, and before he could fully react to the loss of stimulus, Angel Dust flipped him onto his back without even stopping to pull out. It was a feat that left him breathless and impressed.

"There we go..." He purred, stroking Alastor's cheek lovingly. "I wanna see your pretty face when I make you cum, Smiles."

Now, Alastor was well aware that he was _far_ from pretty at that very moment- Hair in frizzy disarray, matted to his forehead with sweat in places, blood smeared and drying across his face, mouth hung open in pleasure- but he was far from any position to argue. Besides, if he did, Angel might _stop_ and that was the last thing he wanted. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Angel's neck, and his legs around his waist, locking his hooves together at the small of his back.

"That's it, sweetheart." Angel cooed, picking up his pace once again, making Alastor yip in surprise.

It didn't take much more after that to bring him to a climax. Indeed, this sort of activity reduced his endurance to practically nothing. Alastor felt himself tense around the toy, relishing the feeling of that perfectly angled curve rubbing him in just the right way as he slid steeply over the edge, spilling between them with a choked cry. Angel Dust rode him through it, babbling praises all the while, keeping at it until the Radio Demon went limp in his arms. With a kiss to his forehead, Angel Dust pulled out, leaving him empty, yet thoroughly satisfied.

"How was that?" He asked, hands proudly rested on his hips, the still-slicked dildo sticking out comically.

"Perfectly satisfactory." Alastor rasped from the bed, his voice heavy with static. "Thank you for your services."

"Heh. Anytime you need 'em, Al." Angel chuckled, slipping the harness off.

Alastor sat up, attempting to wipe the mess from his face only to find to his disgust that it had dried there. Ugh. Why did this always have to be so terribly _messy_? He watched the spider demon for a moment, eyes locked to the thick string of fluid running from the front of the harness to his bedfellow's crotch. Well that wouldn't do, would it? It wasn't fair to leave his needs unattended, especially when he'd performed so well for him. Coming up behind him, Alastor wrapped his arms around Angel Dust's waist, kissing the scratch marks he'd left along the nape of his neck, one hand venturing down Angel's furred torso. He tensed in Alastor's arms, looking over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked soberly, stopping him in his tracks.

"Returning the favor?" Alastor cocked his head to the side, as though it had been truly quite obvious what he'd been doing.

"You don't have to do that." Angel said, moving Alastor's hand back up his body to a more decent resting place.

"Oh come now." Alastor insisted, hand sinking once again. "It's only fair. Quid-pro-quo and such..." He trailed off, kissing along Angel's shoulders.

"This doesn't have to be like that. I know you're not into this kinda stuff." Angel grabbed his hand again, this time moving it back much more forcefully and holding it in its place.

"I don't understand." Alastor said flatly, irritation seeping into his voice. "Do you not want me to-"

"No, I want you to." Angel interrupted. "But not like this, okay? I want you to touch me because you _want_ to touch me, not because you feel obligated to."

The emotion in that confession was enough to knock Alastor off his proverbial feet. He'd had no idea... Well, that was information to file away for later. He nuzzled into Angel's fur, hoping to provide some measure of reassurance, although he couldn't say if that was for Angel Dust's sake or his own.

"Alright, darling." He said, voice soft. "Some other time then?"

"Sure thing, Al." Angel chuckled lightly, finally leaning into the embrace.

They stood like that for as long as Alastor could stand, which admittedly was not very long. The feeling of dried blood and saliva on his chin and the uncomfortable wetness from the waist down was making his skin crawl every second it remained. He pulled back, trying not to be too quick about it so as not to offend.

"Right, well,if you'll excuse me, I cannot sit in this _filth_ any longer." He declared, already making his way to the bathroom door.

"Of course. You go clean up, babe. I'll take care of things in here." He smiled, gesturing vaguely to the mess of stained sheets and used sex toys.

"Thank you." Alastor said from the doorway. "And Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to leave right away, if you don't want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I had to Google "Deer Penis" for this artwork and I want each and every one of you to know that I DEEPLY regret it. I got the information I needed......but GOD at what cost????


End file.
